Cruel Intentions
by dsimpleton
Summary: Cloud & Tifa are stepsiblings who use seduction to get back at enemies. But when Cloud bets Tifa that he can deflower Aerith, their headmaster's daughter before school starts he soon finds out that he's been bitten by the unlikely thing of all...love. CxA
1. The Bet

**Author's Notes: **I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy VII.

This story is also rated for readers who are at **least 16+** for strong language and sexual content. Not intended for anyone younger...trust me.

* * *

Prolouge. 

The wind blew in his face as he raced on the highroad of Midgar. Cars beeped at him as he skidded and made reckless turns around them. He didn't seem to care...he just wanted to get home early. Something waited for him there, something he's been waiting for, for years and he's not about to let something like traffic get in his way. "Damn, Sunday drivers." He cursed under his breath. When he finally reached, exit 13, he pushed hard on the acceleration. "Ten more blocks..." he thought to himself.

"I must say, my dear, I am quite impressed that you made such an accomplishment."

Scarlet said as she sipped on some champagne. "How do you do it?"

Tifa sat down on the chair in front of Scarlet and held out her crucifix. "I know this may sound corny but when I'm in most need of help...I turn to god and he guides me through it." She said while carassing it with her index finger.

"That was beautiful. Wasn't it, Yuffie?" Scarlet pinched her daughter's arm and she responsed with an 'ouch'. "I'm so glad that you could help us in such short notice, Tifa-dear. You were always an inspiration to me and Gordo in raising her."

Tifa smiled. "Not a problem at all, Mrs. Kisagari. I'm just happy that Yuffie will finally join me in Saigon Academy this year."

Yuffie nodded. "Oh yeah. Tifa, what are the guys like?" She blurted out almost jumping off of the couch. Scarlet grabbed the hem of her T-shirt and pulled her back down on the couch. She smiled at Tifa as she held her daughter down. "Forgive her, Tifa-dear. She has never been in a co-educational atmosphere before."

Tifa stared at the arguing mother and daughter before her. Though Yuffie acted immature, she still had a pretty face. Her hair reached just above her shoulders and her big-brown eyes sparkled as the sun's rays rested on her face. Tifa smirked and answered Yuffie's question. "Guys at Saigon Acadamy are very upstanding gentlemen. But there are the occassional few, bad-apples."

"Like your step-brother, Cloud. I couldn't believe they didn't expell him after what he did to the school nurse!" Scarlet pointed out.

"Actually I heard she's making a good recovery," Cloud walked over to Scarlet and yelled in her ear, "it's nice seeing you again, Mrs. Kisagari!"

Scarlet sneered at Cloud for a moment and then turned to her daughter. "You remember my daughter, Yuffie."

Cloud turned his attention to Yuffie and glanced at the moogle-shirt she was wearing. "My, what an adorable shirt you're wearing." He complimented.

"Oh thanks. My daddy got it for me while he was in Mideel."

Cloud noticed that she spread her legs far enough so that her poka-dotted panty was showing. "So how are things down-under? Blossoming I hope--" He couldn't help but stare.

"Cloud!!" Tifa shouted as she slapped him across the head. Scarlet grabbed Yuffie's knees and pushed them together. Anger was filling up inside her and she decided that it's time that they left before Cloud starts perverting her daughter again. "Well we best be off, Tifa-dear." Scarlet grabbed Yuffie whispered in her ear. "Keep your legs together this isn't Costa De Sol!" The door closed behind them leaving Cloud and Tifa together in the sitting room. Tifa rolled her eyes and unbuttoned her blouse to revealing her large clevage. "Idiots." She mumbled to herself.

"Gosh...I didn't know it was asshole day in the Strife house?!"

Tifa turned to Cloud, smiling eviliy. "Just taking the girl under my wing."

Cloud walked towards the table and grabbed a cup of champagne. He knows for a fact that Tifa hates Yuffie and her family...why would she want to help out the Kisagari's? Unless she's planning another one of her schemes to ruin the girl's reputation. "Spill the beans." He uttered.

"Remember Rufus Shinra?" She asked. Cloud nodded. "The nazi who dumped you in the 4th of July? What about him?"

"Huge sacrifaces were made in order to make Rufus happy. My feelings were hurt when I found out that he fell for another girl...none other than Yuffie Kisagari. So I plan on using Yuffie as my puppet to get back at Rufus. When I'm done with her, she'll be the next tramp of section 8 and Rufus's lover will be damaged goods." Tifa added.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "That's nice. But don't you want to add more challenge to it? Your plan seems a little too...simple."

Tifa stood up from her chair and walked up to Cloud. Glaring at him evilly with her ruby-red-eyes. "Okay, hotstuff, what about you dingalinging your therapist's daughter? Was that a real challenge?!" She countered.

"Touche'. But that psyco-babble-bitch deserved it. She was overcharging." He took out a teen magazine and threw it at Tifa.

She in the other hand just sets it on the table and crosses her arms. "I know how to relieve menstrual cramps, thank you."

"Shut up and turn to page 65!" Cloud demanded.

Tifa sighed defeatingly and turned to page 65 where she read the manefesto. "Why I plan to wait. By: Aerith Gainsborough in Nibelhiem, WC." She stood in silence and started reading the first paragraph. "Jesus Christ, is she for real?!" Before she could say anything more, Cloud snatched the magazine away from her and flipped through the pages.

"Yada Yada. I love my parents. Yada Yada. Making a mature decision." He stopped at page 71 and turned to face Tifa. "She has a boyfriend named Zack. What's this? Zack understands..." He mocked and threw the magazine next to his journal.

"Zack's a fag." Tifa replied. "Well too bad for you...she's all the way in Nibelhiem."

Cloud walked up to Tifa and held her from behind; cupping one of her large breasts in his hand. "Au contruer, Tifa, her father has accepted the role of headmaster at our school. She'll be staying at my aunt's house while her parents sell their house. Do you know what that means? Me, screwing the new headmaster's daughter before school starts...she'll be my greatest victory yet." He proclaimed.

Tifa starts laughing hysterically. "Do you really think little miss priss is gonna pay any attention to you, dear brother?"

"Care to make a wager on that?"

Tifa paused. "I'll think about it."

Cloud grabbed his journal and strunted towards his bedroom. "This little ordeal will be entered." He said.

Tifa snorted and walked towards her room. "Your journal? Could you be more queer?"

"Could you be more desperate to read it?" Cloud countered back while trying to light his cigar. His patience with Tifa is slowly disapating...so much for his plan. But a moment later, Tifa called out for him across the hall. Cloud placed his cigar on his special ash tray and dashed towards Tifa's room. "What does the wicked witch of the east ask of thee?"

Tifa smirked. "About that little wager of yours? Count me in." Grabbing him by the waist and pulling him closer to her. "But...if I win...that hot, little motorcycle of yours is mine!"

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "And what about if I win?"

"If you win...you'll get what you've been wanting ever since our parents got married." She threw her blouse on the bed and appeared before Cloud in a lacey bra.

"What makes you think I'll go along with this? My motorcycle is a XK140 Fenir?!"

Tifa was getting unpatient as well. "Because I'm the only one you can't have and it kills you."

Cloud stroked his chin. Thinking of whether he should reconsider or not. "Tell me exactly what you're going to do?"

Tifa grabbed his shirt and ripped it open to reveal his muscular chest. "In english? I'll fuck your brains out." Letting out a small giggle she let her fingers touch every exposed skin.

Cloud simply smiled. "Denied." He turned to the door until he heard her giggle once more. "You can put it anywhere." She muttered. Cloud cocked his head and walked back towards Tifa stretching out his hand for a handshake. "You got yourself a deal, baby." She took it without hesitation. "Happy hunting, Cloud!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Gruesome, ain't it?! Well this story is based on the movie Cruel Intentions with Sarah Michelle Geller and Ryan Phillpe. Don't worry CloRith fans...this isn't a CloTi fic. Blahhhh! Just thinking about it gives me the chills. Lol look for chapter 2! 


	2. She knows

**Author's notes: **Oh-my-gawrsh! Sorry for the long dely on chapter 2...I've been busy typing other stuff. :) I promise this time though that I will continue updating **"Cruel Intentions," **a lot of fans are wanting to see what happens. Lol. Just so you know...my sister (mestizaflip1307) has a real good fanfiction called **"The Promise"** I helped co-write it but the credit mostly goes to her. Please check it out...it's a wonderfully-tragic story...even I got jealous because the plot was soooo good. P Thanks to all the readers who reviewed this story. You guys are the reason why I decided to continue it.

* * *

Cloud was completely bored out of his mind. Though his aunt's mansion was huge and delievered many activities for him to do, he was in no mood to do anything but continue on with his evil plan. "Dammit, where the hell is that bitch?" He cursed, not caring that his aunt's servents were nearby. "Does it really take two-fucking hours to walk around the god-damn estate?!" His voice sounding angrier and louder than before. 

"Aren't you a little too young to be saying such words?" A voice spoke.

Cloud turned around and found Vincent facing him. He scoffed and puffed smoke into the older man's face. "Why do you care?"

Vincent swipped the cigerette from Cloud's mouth and crushed it against his palm.

"You're one scary-ass-guy. You know that, right?" Cloud took another cigarette from his pocket and lit it. Vincent swiped the cigarrette again but instead of crushing it, he placed it in his mouth and blew into Cloud's face, making him wrinkle his nose. "And you're one spoiled-ass-brat." He replied dully.

"Whatever. I hope you made yourself useful, Vincent, and observed the the girl for me."

"She and your aunt will arrive right about..." He snapped his fingers. "...now."

Cloud heard his aunt's voice speaking loudly and hastily turned his head to her direction. He gawked at the beautiful brunette who stood next to her. Vincent chuckled behind him. "I must say, young master, it seems you are quite intimedated by her beauty."

Cloud narrowed his eyes at his body-guard. "I'm not intimedated...just suprised. She's uglier than I thought she would be." He didn't want to show that he had an attraction to the young woman. "Especially in that dreadful outfit...she needs to show more clevage and legs." He added.

Elmyra gasped loudly as she saw her nephew. "Cloud!" She screamed, running towards the young blonde.

Cloud frowned. "Fuck me!" He immediately replaced his frown with a forced smile as his aunt hugged him. "Aunt Elmyra! God, I missed you!"

"I'm glad that you're here, Cloud." Elmyra pulled Aerith next to her and smiled. "This is Aerith, she'll be staying with me for a few weeks."

Aerith outstretched her hand, for a handshake. "Pleasure meeting you, monsieur Cloud."

Cloud took her hand in his and kissed it. "Pleasure's mine, m'lady." He then turned to his aunt. "Aunt Elmyra...why don't you whip us some of that lemonade of yours? I'll...uh...tend to Aerith." He said, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Elmyra beamed. "Alright. You two behave now..." She winked.

Aerith felt a bit scared, it was just her and Cloud when they stepped inside the house. "I read your manifesto...I found it rather appauling." Cloud emphised on the last word. "What are you to critize something you've ever experienced youself?"

Aerith shrugged. "That's a first." She began. "It's just...people shouldn't 'make love' until they are in love. People our age just don't realise that..."

"Are you a lesbian?"

Aerith turned around. "No."

"Don't get offended. I just felt a bit of that lesbian vibe."

Aerith frowned, feeling insulted. "Look, don't think for a minute that I wasn't informed about you. I know everything." She replied, in a very rude tone. Though she never acted this way, she wasn't about to let him think she can't defend herself. "Aerith loved the look he gave when she countered back.

"What did you hear?"

"You promised girls the world to get them in bed with you."

Cloud scoffed. "That's awfully rude."

"It's the truth isn't it?" Aerith's voice turning back to it's normal tone.

Cloud glared at her. "If you say so." He scowled and walked passed her.

--------------------------------------------------

Tifa and her moggle housemaid, Hente arrived at the Kisagari household looking for Yuffie. They waited for her in Section 8 for an hour but she didn't show up so they decided to see what the young teen was up to. As Tifa and Hente walked in the living room, they were ever entertained seeing Yuffie cuddled by a certain red-haired man. Hente giggled but Tifa shushed her immediately. The whole scene was really interesting to her. But when Yuffie and the red-head's face were about to touch, Tifa knocked down a little box that stood next to her. "Hente, be careful! We had this discussion!" She smiled at the blushing couple.

"Tifa...I didn't know you were coming."

"Don't tell me you forgot about our little shopping spree? I waited in Section 8 for an hour."

"That was today?! Oh shit, I'm so sorry, Tifa!"

Tifa shook her head and turned to the red-haired man. "I don't believe we've met, monsieur, I'm Tifa Lockheart." She introduced, outstretching her hand.

The red-haired man smiled back and took her hand in his. "Wow...so you're Tifa Lockheart? I heard things about you. I'm Reno by the way."

Yuffie forced out a nervous chuckle. "Um...I think it's best if you leave before my mom comes in here." She said, pushing him towards the front door.

As he closed the door, Tifa smirked evilly as Yuffie leaned against her shoulder. She knew that her little puppet was in love and it was the perfect time to start prepharing for her evil plan. She gave Hente a small nod and the moggle flew towards the kitchen, leaving the two girls alone in the living room.

---------------------------

"Must you pace back and forth like that? It is making me feel uneasy as well." A feminine voice spoke.

Cloud turned his focus on the beautiful viera that lay on her bed. "Shit, whoever told Aerith about me will be in a whole lotta pain right now!" He shouted, making the viera twitch from the volume of his voice. "Calm yourself. Do you know anyone who might know her?" She asked.

"Hmm. None that I know of."

"Balthier might. He used to reside in Nibelhiem before he came here."

Cloud stroked his temple. His viera friend had a point there. "That makes sense. The guy hates me...he thought I fucked you at homecoming."

Fran cringed with disgust. "Don't remind me. The thought of laying with you ills me."

"Damn. Too bad he's in Nibelhiem right now!" He scratched his head in irritation, completely ignoring the viera's insult.

Fran smiled and shook her head. "No. He has returned. He'll be spending the night with me."

"Congrats." He threw a bunch of gil her way. "Make sure you leave your door unlocked around...let's say the stroke of midnight?"

Fran raised her clawed hand. "Stroke of midnight it is."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yeah. I decided to have Balthier and Fran join the story too. Seeing Balthier and Cloud argue will be a great scene to see. Lol.


End file.
